1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to flash memory control apparatus and related control method, and more particularly, to a memory controller without including a static random access memory and a related control method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a conventional flash memory control circuit accesses a flash memory (e.g. a program/erase cycle), the flash memory control circuit needs to have a sufficient memory capacity to temporarily store data in the flash memory. For example, if a storage plane of the flash memory has a capacity of 8 KB, the flash memory control circuit needs to have at least one memory having a capacity of 8 KB so as to temporarily store data in the flash memory. One traditional method is to dispose a static random access memory (SRAM) in the flash memory control circuit. However, the disposal of the SRAM having a capacity of 8 KB greatly increases manufacturing costs of the flash memory control circuit. Thus, how to reduce the manufacturing costs of the flash memory control circuit has become an important issue to be solved.